TrainBoy55 Productions's Sixteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 16: A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the sixteenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: A Close Shave for Duck, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Duck *Edward *Troublesome Trucks *Caboose *Tails (TTTE Character) *Owen (TTTE Character) *Knuckles (TTTE Character) *James *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Two Light Red Coaches *Two Dark Red Coaches *Mr. Bean *Elmer Fudd *Cynder *Luigi *Sonic (TTTE Character) *Amy Rose (TTTE Character) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) *Conductor (from The Brave Engineer) *Ed, Edd, and Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Whopper (Pound Puppies) *Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *The Three Stooges *Thomas *Breakdown Train *Percy *Henry *Gordon *Devious Diesel Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Skarloey - Salli *Rheneas - Kidaroo *Peter Sam - Young Guy *Trevor - Ivy *Sir Handel - Duncan *Lady - Princess *Duck - Professor *Mavis - Allison Transcript (The Main Episode: A Close Shave for Duck, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Duck the Great Western Engine puffed sadly to Edward's Station. (Duck arrives sadly at Edward's station) *Duck: It's not fair! *Narrator: He complained. *Duck: Diesel has been telling lies about me, and made Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines think I'm horrid. (flashbacks are shown) *Narrator: Edward smiled. *Edward: I know you aren't, and so does Sir Topham Hatt. You wait and see. Why don't you help me with these cars? (sets off with seven freight cars like S.C.Ruffey (the front car), a cattle car, a boxcar, a milk wagon, a stone car, a coal car, a slate car, and a caboose) *Narrator: Duck felt happier with Edward, and set to work at once. (couples up to the end of Edward's train and pushes from behind) The cars were silly, heavy, and noisy. The two engines had to work hard, pushing and pulling them all afternoon. At last, they reached the top of the hill. (Duck and Edward are seen travelling through the countryside and heading up Gordon's hill by pushing and pulling the silly, heavy, and noisy foolish freight cars) *Duck: Good-bye! *Narrator: Whistled Duck and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Duck loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly, it was a conductor's warning whistle! (Duck runs light down hill, only to be chased by Edward's seven freight cars freight cars and caboose that he was hauling) *Freight Cars: Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah! *Narrator: Laughed the cars. *Freight Cars: We've broken away! We've broken away! Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the rails! *Narrator: They yelled. *Duck's Driver: Hurry, Duck, Hurry! (Duck speeds through Edward's station with the cars catching up, whistling furiously, and surprising Tails, Owen, and Knuckles, who are alarmed when they see Duck and the freight cars passing through) *Narrator: Said the driver. They raced through Edward's station, but the cars were catching up. *Duck's Driver: As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually! *Narrator: The driver was gaining control. *Duck's Driver: Another clear mile, and we'll do it. (the cars catch Duck with a shuddering jar, making him go even faster) *Duck: Oh, glory, look at that! (heads toward Crosby station where James and his five coaches like his green and yellow Express coach, his two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches are pulling out on the line from the station ahead) *Narrator: James was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash! *Duck's Driver: It's up to you now, Duck! *Narrator: Cried the driver. Duck put every ounce of weight and strength against the cars. *Duck:: It's too late! *Narrator: Duck groaned, and shut his eyes. He veered into a siding where a barber set up shop. He was shaving a customer." (Cynder, checking her laptop, and Luigi, checking his watch, both watch Mr. Bean shave Elmer Fudd, before Duck, with Mac's surprised face from Duncan Drops A Clanger, holds out a sign, saying Yikes!, and shuts his eyes with Thomas's mirrored eyes shut face from Calling All Engines!, before he crashes into the shop and makes a loud sliding, groaning, 'CRASH!' noise, surprising an alarmed Sonic and a surprised Amy Rose, a horrified Casey Jones in James's cabin, a shocked Conductor, even James, with his Thomas and the New Engine surprised face, The Eds, The Powerpuff Girls, and all the passengers as well too) The silly cars had knocked their conductor off their van, and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. But the cars didn't care. They were feeling very pleased with themselves. *Duck: Beg pardon, sir. *Narrator: Gasped Duck. *Duck: Excuse my intrusion. *The Barber: No, I won't! *Narrator: Said The Barber. *The Barber: You've frightened my customers! I'll teach you! (lathers poor Duck's face all over before Thomas arrives with Johnny and the Breakdown Train to help Duck back on the rails with Sir Topham Hatt arriving) *Narrator: And he lathered Duck's face all over. Poor Duck. Thomas was helping to pull the cars away, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *The Barber: I do not like engines popping through my walls! *Narrator: Fumed The Barber. *Sir Topham Hatt: I appreciate your feelings, *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: But you must know that this engine and his crew have prevented a very serious accident. It was a very close, um, shave. *The Barber: Oh. *Narrator: Said the Barber. *The Barber: Oh. Excuse me. *Narrator: He filled a basin of water to wash Duck's face. (the Barber fills a basin of water and throws at Duck's face to wash off the foam) *The Barber: I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being a brave engine. *Duck: That's all right, sir. I didn't know that, either. *Sir Topham Hatt: You were very brave, indeed. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm proud of you. (Thomas finally pulls poor Duck back onto the rails) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt watched the rescue operation, then he had more news for Duck. *Sir Topham Hatt: And when you are properly washed and healed, you are coming home. *Duck: Home, sir? Do you mean the yard? *Sir Topham Hatt: Of course. *Duck: But sir, they don't like me. They like Diesel. *Sir Topham Hatt: Not now. I never believed Diesel, so I sent him packing. The engines are sorry and want you back. (Thomas, Percy, and James whistle for Duck) *Narrator: A few days later, when he came home, there was a really rousing welcome for Duck the Great Western Engine. (Duck comes home and reunites with the engines) Transcript (The Sequel) *Thomas: Welcome home, Duck. It's great to see you back. *Lady: Yes indeed. *Skarloey: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Rheneas: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Sir Handel: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Peter Sam: And so say all of us! *Duck: Hooray! It's good to be back home again. *Mavis: Correct, Duck. Trivia (The Main Episode: A Close Shave for Duck, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *A Close Shave for Duck will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Duck puffing over the viaduct. *Shot 2 will film Duck arriving at Edward's station. *Shot 3 will film Duck looking sad and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 4 will film Edward, sad, smiling. *Shot 5 will film Edward talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 6 will film Edward puffing along and hauling S.C.Ruffey (the front car), a cattle car, a boxcar, a milk wagon, a stone car, a coal car, a slate car, and a caboose. *Shot 7 will film Duck backing up to the back of the train. *Shot 8 will film Duck pushing from behind. *Shot 9 will film Edward hauling S.C.Ruffey (the front car), the cattle car, the boxcar, the milk wagon, the stone car, the coal car, the slate car, and the caboose with Duck pushing from behind. *Shot 10 will film the two engines working hard and teaching the cheeky, heavy, and noisy foolish freight cars (S.C.Ruffey (the front car), the cattle car, the boxcar, the milk wagon, the stone car, the coal car, the slate car, and the caboose) a lesson in manners. *Shot 11 will film Duck puffing away. *Shot 12 will film Duck speeding down the hill. *Shot 13 will film Duck looking alarmed and hearing the conductor's warning whistle. *Shot 14 will film the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) uncoupled from Edward and speeding down the hill. *Shot 15 will film the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) going faster. *Shot 16 will film Duck speeding through Wellsworth station and passing Tails, Knuckles, and Owen. *Shot 17 will film the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) speeding past a shocked Tails, a horrified Knuckles, and a surprised Owen. *Shot 18 will film Duck speeding along and trying to get away from the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car). *Shot 19 will film Duck speeding along and hauling the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car). *Shot 20 will film Crosby station where a passenger train is preparing to leave. *Shot 21 will film James puffing out of the station and hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, two Rusty's two light red coaches, and Oliver's two dark red coaches. *Shot 22 will film Duck, the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) approaching. *Shot 23 will film Duck speeding through Crosby station with the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car). *Shot 24 will film the last red coach clearing the platform. *Shot 25 will film Duck, the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) preparing to crash. *Shot 26 will film Duck speeding into a siding and hauling the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car). *Shot 27 will film Duck, the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) speeding into a siding. *Shot 28 will film Duck, the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) speeding toward a barber's shop with Sonic and Amy Rose standing on two sidings and having a chat. *Shot 29 will film Mr. Bean shaving Elmer Fudd with Cynder and Luigi sitting down. *Shot 30 will film Duck with Mac's surprised face (from Duncan Drops a Clanger) while holding a sign saying 'Yikes!'. *Shot 31 will film Duck with Thomas's eyes shut (from Calling All Engines!) and holding out his hands. *Shot 32 will film the barber's shop getting closer. *Shot 33 will film Duck, the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) crashing into the barber's shop, next to Sonic and Amy Rose. *Shot 34 will film Sonic and Amy Rose looking alarmed and surprised while standing next to Duck, the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car). *Shot 35 will film a horrified Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) leaning out of the window and showing off his teeth. *Shot 36 will film a shocked conductor (The Brave Engineer) leaning out of the end coach of the train. *Shot 37 will film The Eds, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Whopper, Bright Eyes, the Three Stooges, and the passengers leaning out of the windows of the coaches and looking surprised. *Shot 38 will film James with his surprised face (Thomas and the New Engine) gasping in terror and hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, two Rusty's two light red coaches, and Oliver's two dark red coaches. *Shot 39 will film the caboose off the rails. *Shot 40 will film the slate car and coal car off the rails. *Shot 41 will film the stone car on the rails. *Shot 42 will film the milk wagon on the rails. *Shot 43 will film the boxcar and the cattle car on the rails. *Shot 44 will film S.C.Ruffey on the rails. *Shot 45 will film the caboose, the slate car, the coal car, the stone car, the milk wagon, the boxcar, the cattle car, and S.C.Ruffey (the front car) laughing. *Shot 46 will film Duck blinking and panting. *Shot 47 will film Duck talking and lip syncing, muffled. *Shot 48 will film Cynder, Luigi, Mr. Bean, and Elmer Fudd looking terrified by Duck's face. *Shot 49 will film Duck talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 50 will film Mr. Bean talking and lip syncing crossly. *Shot 51 will film Cynder, shocked, Elmer Fudd, surprised, and Luigi, horrified, blink. *Shot 52 will film Mr. Bean talking and lip syncing while scheming. *Shot 53 will film Mr. Bean putting cream on Duck's left cheek. *Shot 54 will film Mr. Bean putting cream on Duck's mouth. *Shot 55 will film Mr. Bean putting cream on Duck's right cheek. *Shot 56 will film Mr. Bean putting cream on Duck's face. *Shot 57 will film poor Duck dripping a tear. *Shot 58 will film Tails coupled up to the S.C.Ruffey, the cattle car, the boxcar, and the milk wagon, Knuckles up to the breakdown train carrying the stone car with Percy coupled up behind, and Thomas coupled up to the coal car, the stone car, and the caboose. *Shot 59 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving. *Shot 60 will film Mr. Bean talking and lip syncing crossily. *Shot 61 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 62 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing to Mr. Bean. *Shot 63 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 64 will film Mr. Bean gasping. *Shot 65 will film Mr. Bean realizing. *Shot 66 will film Mr. Bean talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 67 will film Mr. Bean filling a bucket of water. *Shot 68 will film Mr. Bean throwing the water out of the bucket at Duck's face to wash it. *Shot 69 will film Duck's face getting washed. *Shot 70 will film Mr. Bean talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 71 will film Mr. Bean talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 72 will film Duck talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 73 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing happily with a happy Cynder smiling, Luigi looking happy, and Mr. Bean looking cheerful. *Shot 74 will film Thomas puffing and struggling to pull Duck out of the barber's shop. *Shot 75 will film Thomas's wheels spinning. *Shot 76 will film Thomas pulling Duck out of the barber's shop. *Shot 77 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 78 will film Duck talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 79 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 80 will film a flashback of Devious Diesel going away. *Shot 81 will film Sonic and Amy Rose looking gleeful and cheerful and winking at each other. *Shot 82 will film Thomas, Percy, Knuckles, and Tails looking pleased, happy, cheerful, eager, and blowing their whistles. *Shot 83 will film James blowing his whistle and Casey Jones smiling and blowing James's whistle. *Shot 84 will film Duck being turned on the turntable. *Shot 85 will film Duck whistling. *Shot 86 will film Duck backing into Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 87 will film the engines whistling and cheering. *Shot 88 will film the engines whistling happily. *Shot 89 will film the engines whistling gleefully. *Shot 90 will film the engines whistling, pleased. *Shot 91 will film Duck gasping with joy. *Shot 92 will film Duck smiling. *Shot 93 will film Duck looking at the screen. *Shot 94 will film Duck putting his thumbs up. *Shot 95 will film Duck winking. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions